The Return of The King To The Shire
by MoonBard
Summary: King Elessar and Lady Arwen return to visit their friends in the Shire. A special honor is accorded to Sam's daughter Elanor. We follow as her adventure begins.
1. Big News In The Shire

There was a great commotion outside the front door of Bag End one fair day late in March. Samwise Gamgee, now widely known as Sam 'Gardener', roused himself from his comfortable chair in front of the cozy fire to see who was hanging on the bell.

"All right, all right," he called out, slightly annoyed at having his afternoon tea interrupted. "You might wait half a sec for me to get the door."

As he pulled open the round front door, there stood Hob Proudfoot, the Quick Post messenger, all huffing and out of breath.

"Hullo, Hob!" said Sam, "What's got you puffing like a bellows?" asked Sam, alarmed that something might be amiss. But it had been quite awhile since there was any real trouble in the Shire, not since before the crowing of the King at Gondor.

"Hallo, Mr. Mayor," answered Hob, bending over now to catch his breath.

"Come on now, Hob. You know I don't hold with formalities and the like. We've known each other since we were in our tweens! Come in and have a cup of tea."

Hob looked grateful and pleased. Sam was quite famous now in the Shire, although most Hobbits only had a very general idea of his trials and adventures in the War of the Ring, as it was now called. They knew he had travelled in the company of great folk, and that he knew the king personally, and that was all they needed to know. It was this innocence that King Elessar had worked so hard to preserve, and Sam, who had no desire for fame of any kind, was happy to oblige.

Hob handed Sam a packet of letters, which was pretty much a daily thing nowadays. There was so much business to handle, and everyone looked to Sam for guidance.

"I would'a just left it in the box as usual, begging your pardon, but there's something that's special, see?"

Hob reached into his large mail bag and carefully pulled out a flat silk pouch, of a quality so high it was unequalled in all the Shire. It was of silver with fine white stars embroidered on it. He handed it carefully to Sam, as if it were fragile. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Now, bless me," he whispered taking the pouch, knowing that it could only be from someone very important.

"I looked inside, begging your pardon, as I had to see who it was addressed to," Hob added quickly, as if Sam would be angry at him for touching it.

"Hob Proudfoot, stop begging my confounded pardon and sit," he motioned to a nearby chair.

As he did so, Sam's wife Rosie rounded the corner with a small girl on her hip and a young lad following closely behind her.

"Hallo, Hob," she said with a warm smile. Rosie was pretty by hobbit standards. With laughing blue eyes and curly dark golden hair, she was very fair to look upon. There was a light in her eyes that told of her quick wit and good humor.

"Hallo there and good afternoon, Rosie," said Hob shyly. He actually blushed a little under her gaze. She laughed and came closer to see what Hob had brought.

Sam unwrapped the silk pouch and took out an envelope. Inside was a letter of fine black paper, written upon with gold ink. A fairer hand was never seen unless it be from the House of Elrond. Hob whistled and Rosie let out a gasp. It was addressed to Sam and on the back, was a silver rendering of the White Tree of Gondor, The King's own seal.

"That's an eye opener, and no mistake," said Sam, now excitedly trying to open the letter neatly.

As Sam's eyes scanned the contents of the letter, they did in fact get wider at every sentence. Rosie now came in behind him to get a glimpse.

"What's it say?" asked Hob in great anticipation.

Sam had only read the first few lines, but at that he stopped and took a deep breath.

"King Elessar is coming to the Shire," he said quietly. "Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen are coming to the Shire!" he said more loudly to the room.

Rosie laughed out loud and clapped her hands together. Hob was gobsmacked, and altogether forgot his tea and cookies.

"Oh dear! Oh my!" exclaimed Hob, now launching himself from the chair.

"The King is coming to the Shire!" he yelled. And with that, he ran out the front door and shouted the news to everyone he saw, happy to be the first to tell it. It was quite an event, to say the least, that could cause a hobbit to forget his afternoon tea.

But Sam stood very still as he read the rest of the letter, and Rosie, being attuned to Sam's expressions, said, "What is it, Sam?" She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Sam took a deep breath. "They want Elanor to be a handmaiden to Queen Arwen!"

"What?" gasped Rosie. "That's, that's…"

"It's a very high honor," said Sam.

"It's is,"agreed Rosie, 'but, she's so young!"

Sam took Rosie's hand gently, and smiled with a great pride in his eyes.

"She'll only be with them at Lake Evendim for a short while. That's not so far. Just a few days ride from here. When she's older, she can go with them to Gondor. We could **_all_** go for a bit," he said hopefully. He loved the Shire with all of his heart, but he longed to see other realms again, especially the White City, now that the roads were safe to travel.

But Rosie's eye were filled with tears. "I don't know, Sam…"

They would have to tell the children about the King's visit, since Hob would have the whole Shire in an uproar by now. But it was only after a long debate that they would agree to tell Elanor about the special invitation from the King and Queen.


	2. Elanor The Fair

The sun was beginning to sink on western horizon. It cast long golden rays over the peaceful fields of Hobbiton, which were now showing the new growth of spring. The weather was mild for this time of year, and the flowers had bloomed early. There were many folks still busy outside, giddy with the fresh spring air. This was the time for airing out hobbit holes that had been shut against the long winter chill. It was nearing supper time, so most hobbits were making their way towards home.

In the last rays of the sun sat Elanor at the foot of the great Mallorn tree which had grown right in the center of the Party Field. She was called 'Elanor the Fair' by many people because of her light golden hair, which was quite a rarity among Hobbits, and also because her beauty had a somewhat Elvish quality to it. This pleased her more than she would ever admit out loud, for she had the same humble demeanor as her father Samwise.

Elanor was fifteen years old, which was considered to be very young by hobbit standards. She hadn't even reached her 'tweens' which for Hobbits was the period of time between the ages of 20 and 33. She was very independent and curious, traits which her father joked, could only have come from some unknown Took relative.

She had taken to copying stories from the Red Book which her father kept. This was a book of wonderful tales about important people and places. It was a very special book indeed, originally begun by Bilbo Baggins himself, an especially famous and adventurous hobbit. His dealings with Smaug the Dragon were legend, as was of course, his finding of the Ring of Power.

Bilbo had handed down the book (and the ring) to his nephew Frodo Baggins, who had been Sam's closest friend and companion. Frodo had added to the book the tale of the Ring of Power, and had left it to Sam before departing to the Grey Havens. She could hardly believe that the father she knew was none other than Samwise The Brave, one of the chief characters of the stories. He was a doting father and husband, and had a love of gardening unparalleled in these parts. She was proud to know that he had been so brave and important. Samwise would not yet let her read _all_ of the stories in the book, but that restriction only fueled her desire to read them even more!

Elanor dreamed of these adventures, and frequently begged her father for further details of his travels...at least the parts he was willing to talk about. She had never been outside of the Shire even once in her life, but the stories in the Red Book inspired her young imagination. Just as she closed her eyes to imagine the high cliffs and waterfalls of Rivendell, something tickled her face. She hastily opened her eyes and brushed off what turned out to be blades of grass. A young boy of about seven stood giggling at her.

"You are a little brat," huffed Elanor at her younger brother Frodo, although he could tell by the sparkle in her eye that she wasn't really cross. Little Frodo also had golden hair like his sister, as did a few of Sam &amp; Rosie's other children.

"Mum and Dad say they need us to come home right away," said Frodo, breathless from just having just run all the way from Bag End. "There is some big news in the Shire," he said breathlessly. "They wouldn't tell me what it was, but I saw old Hob on the post road, and he said The King is coming. Here!"

Elanor's eyes shot open, and any trace of sleepy daydreaming was shocked out of her.

"The King? Here? Is the Queen coming too?" she gasped.

Tales of the beauty of the Elven Queen Arwen were well known, even among Shire folk. But before she could say another word Frodo was off like a shot, already racing over the field towards home. She took off after him, just as fast. She was a sturdy lass, and hobbit children are quick as jack rabbits, and just as nimble.

As she approached Bag End (which Sam had also inherited from Frodo Baggins) she saw her father sitting on the bench outside, smoking his pipe with a rather pensive expression on his face.

"Hullo, Sam-Dad," said Elanor, catching her father's mood and hoping to cheer him up with her special nick name for him.

"Oh, hullo Elanorelle," said Sam warmly, greeting his daughter with his own made-up Elvish version of her name.

"Is it true?" she blurted out, unable to control her curiosity. "Is the King coming to the Shire?"

Sam sucked on his pipe and nodded. "Aye, he is. And Queen Arwen, too!"

Elanor jumped up and clapped, unable to contain herself. Sam remained seated and regarded her with a quiet and serious expression. Elanor picked up on this.

"What's wrong, Sam-Dad?"

Sam tamped out his pipe and smiled. "Nuthin'. Nuthin' at all. In fact, it's all wonderful news. Let's go inside and look at the letter together!"


	3. The King's Letter

Getting everyone in one place was no easy task in the Gamgee household. With eight children (four girls and four boys, to date) just accounting for them all was a chore, let alone getting them to all sit still at the same time! But once the family had all settled around the kitchen table in front of the warm fireplace, Sam revealed the letter that Hob had delivered. They all ooo-ed and ahhh-ed at the fine wrappings and the rich black paper with gold ink. Sam gave the silk envelope to Elanor, whose sisters (those who were old enough) leaned over for a closer look.

"Do you think the Queen stitched these stars herself?" asked Goldilocks, her eyes rounded in awe.

"It's possible," said Sam, remembering the beautiful pennant that Arwen had sewn for the King's coronation. Elanor stroked it with reverence. She especially loved the stories about the Elves, and could not wait to see them for herself. Rosie eyed her daughter tentatively, but Elanor had eyes only for the silk envelope. Sam cleared his throat to read the letter, as if he were about to give a recital. Here is what he read:

_To Samwise and Rose the King's greeting from Minas Tirith, the thirty-first day of the Stirring, being the twenty-third of February in their reckoning._

[At this point he had everyone's undivided attention. They were all very impressed that the King had written specifically to their parents.]

_Aragorn Strider The Elfstone, King of Gondor and Lord of the Westlands, will approach the Bridge of Baranduin on the eighth day of Spring, or in the Shire-reckoning the second day of April. And he desires to greet there all his friends. In especial he desires to see Master Samwise, Mayor of the Shire, and Rose his wife; and Elanor, Rose, Goldilocks, and Daisy his daughters; and Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Hamfast his sons._

[At the mention of their names, the children started laughing and crying by turns, all very excited and feeling important. It took several minutes of hushing and threatening before they would all calm down enough for Sam to continue.]

_It is the wish of Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar, Queen of Arnor and Gondor, that Elanor, daughter of Samwise and Rose, be made a handmaiden to the Queen._

[Sam had to pause again, since there was huge commotion at the table. Elanor let out a shriek, and the children old enough to understand ran to hug her, while the younger ones joined in the hubbub without really knowing what had happened.

"Me?" gasped Elanor. Her heart was pounding and her face was flushed. Of all her daydreams, none were so exciting as this!

"Will I go to Gondor? When will I be going?" she asked.

"Just hush now," admonished Sam. "Let me finish!"

Eventually everyone quieted down and Sam went on.]

_We shall come north to our house in Annúminas and stay for a while by Lake Evendim where Elanor may join us. We shall not enter the Shire but bind ourselves by the law we made, that none of the Big People shall pass its borders._

At first, no one spoke, being uncertain what to think or say. Then everyone burst out talking all at once, the little ones clamoring for dinner, seeing as how they were seated at the table. The older ones were abuzz with excitement and jealousy over Elanor's special invitation. Elanor herself sat speechless. Despite her good imagination, she was in possession of a large dose of hobbit common sense, and now that the idea was sinking in, she began to think of all of the things she would have to do. And now that she thought of it, she would have to leave her parents and her siblings behind, even if just for a little while. At this thought, she looked towards her mother, who was still looking at her with tears in her eyes. Elanor sprang up from the table and ran to hug her.

"Oh, Rosie-Mom!" was all she could manage to say before she burst into tears herself.


	4. The Shire Prepares

Upon first hearing the news that the King was coming to the Shire, there was a great excitement among the hobbits, who never missed a good excuse for a feast. Several people took it upon themselves to begin making the decorations that would surely be set up on the Party Field. But Hob, in his hurry to be the first to deliver the big news, hadn't stayed long enough to hear the full details. Needless to say, when the hobbits learned that the King would not be coming beyond the border at Brandywine Bridge, the disappointment was tangible. One evening on his way home from conducting mayor's business in Bywater, Sam stopped in to the Green Dragon Inn for an ale and a bit of supper. As he settled in, folk could be heard giving their opinions on the matter.

"Maybe them high folk don't think much of us hobbits," said Ted Burrows in an injured tone. "Maybe we ain't good enough for 'em."

"But they sure did set things aright," defended Carl Cotton, Rosie's brother (who everyone called Nibs.) "Remember how as there were strange folk in the Shire until the King made the roads safe again."

"Seems to me **_we_** made the Shire safe again," argued another. "We cleaned out Sharkey and his henchmen with no help from the likes of _them_."

"Don't recall seeing _you_ do much fighting," shot back Gaffer Ted Cotton. "Seeing how I was there," he added for good measure.

Sam grew more and more distressed as he listened to this talk. He thought of the great sacrifices these 'high folk' had made for the whole of Middle Earth. He thought of Gandalf fighting the Balrog so the others could flee Moria. He thought of Aragorn and Boromir protecting the hobbits with their own lives as they attempted their quest. He thought of the Lady Galadriel and her cold beauty, helping the Fellowship as they passed through their borders. And Elrond, Legolas and the brave men of Gondor. He thought of the proud Rohirrim who stormed the enemy at the gates of Minas Tirith. The hobbits knew of these things only as vague stories, and this made Sam angry and sad.

"Enough, alright!" he shouted, and the room grew quiet. "If it weren't for these folk, there wouldn't _be_ a Shire!" he glowered at those present who had spoken harshly. "I won't hear o' no one speakin' ill of the King or of any other 'high folk' and that's that!"

Many patrons cheered, especially the Cotton's, Rosie's family, who had been instrumental in the Battle of Bywater.

It would be a small company that greeted Aragorn by the Brandywine Bridge, but Sam knew he would prefer it that way. Aragorn himself had made the law that no Big People were to pass the borders of the Shire. If the hobbits knew just how much Aragorn loved them, and for how long he had patrolled their borders as the Ranger Strider, they would have been ashamed of themselves for any low thoughts of him.

And so it was to be that only those close to the hobbits of the original Fellowship would make the trip to Brandywine Bridge. Sam and Rosie and their eight children would be there to welcome them. Rosie's father and brother (Tom &amp; Nibs) would make the trip to briefly pay their respects to the King &amp; Queen.

Meriadoc Brandybuck, now Master of Buckland, would come with his wife Estella. Peregrin Took, who King Elessar made Thain, Master and Mayor-Counsellor of the North kingdom, would come with his wife Diamond and their son Faramir. One of the biggest surprises, much to Merry &amp; Pippin's delight, was that Fatty (Fredegar) Bolger had promised to come from the East Farthing. Fredegar had been with the original company of 'conspirators' that had helped Frodo out of the Shire, holding down the fort at Crickhollow at great danger from the Ring Wraiths. During Saruman's rule of the Shire, Fatty led a group of hobbits to fight against the Ruffians around the hills of Scary, before being captured. He was imprisoned and starved, so that after his release nobody could call him Fatty any more. Meriadoc's wife Estella was Fredegar's sister.

And so in those few days before the 2nd of April, preparations were made to welcome the King in the meadows near the Brandywine Bridge. Several tents had been erected, and decorated with lovely ribbons and flower wreaths made by the women of Hobbiton (who felt somewhat mollified that their handiwork would be appreciated at least, but still remained disappointed that there would be no celebration in the Party Field.) Sam had ordered several barrels of Longbottom Leaf, the pipe tobacco which he knew that King Elessar was fond of. And as the news had travelled far and wide even beyond the borders of the Shire, Barliman Butterbur himself, proprietor of the Prancing Pony, sent a barrel of his finest beer from Bree. It was in fact still under the blessing from Gandalf the Grey, who had quite forgiven him for his forgetfulness in the early days of the quest. No doubt Butterbur still felt astonished that the Ranger he knew as Strider was now The King!


	5. The Welcoming of The King

When the decorations were laid, the food brought in and all of the work for the welcome was done, all that remained was to await the coming of The King. As Sam surveyed the tents with their simple design, he couldn't help but think of the grandeur of the Elven Halls at Lothlórien and Rivendell. He sighed, but knew in his heart that Aragorn, one time Ranger of the North, did not care about finery, having spent much of his life in the wild living rough.

Elanor saw her father looking wistfully at the small display. She came up behind him and entwined his arm in hers.

"Sam-Dad, sometimes simplicity is beautiful too," she said quietly.

Sam was often amazed at her wisdom. He smiled.

"You're right, Elanor. It will be beautiful," he said. "And you will make a beautiful maid of honor!" he added proudly.

She smiled shyly looking down at the dress her mother had made for her. It had been no easy task with just a few days preparation. Elanor looked for Rosie and saw she was struggling to keep all of the children (somewhat) in tact to greet the King.

"I'd better go help mum," said Elanor, leaving Sam to stand watch for the small company that would be the advanced escort.

As Sam was standing there watching the path in the distance for any sign of activity, two shadows loomed up behind him.

"Bless me!" he said in alarm, turning in time to see Marry and Pippin coming up behind him, both smiling broadly.

"You two are as tall as Ents, and no mistake!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.

"Hooo-Ra-Rum!" answered Pippin, doing his best Treebeard imitation.

"Don't be hasty!" added Merry as the three embraced warmly.

Although they saw each other now and again in the Shire, more often than not Merry and Pippin were away on their own business. Since Pippin was still a knight of Gondor, he chose to wear his uniform in which to greet his king. He cut a fine figure of a hobbit, so tall and sturdy looking in his livery. He still had the boyish grin of old, but Sam saw that his eyes showed the wisdom of his experiences in the war.

Merry, no longer in the service of Rohan, chose to wear fashionable hobbit clothing of fine make, and adorned himself with brooches and belts that had been sent to him as gifts from King Éomer and the Lady Éowyn of Ithilien. He too cut a fine figure, and also bore the scars of war, making him seem more serious than of old. But hobbits were hobbits after all, and they still loved to eat and smoke and talk of old times!

Just then, a small hobbit lad of six or so, who turned out be Pippin's own son Faramir, came racing from the path leading to the meadow.

"They're coming!" He shouted. "The King is coming!"

He raced up to his father, who took him in his arms smiling, and the three hobbits all went to gather with the rest of their families. Although they had all known Aragorn well at one point, the office of King still awed them. This was a great honor, and something to talk about for ages to come! Several more curious hobbits from the town showed up too (as much for the food as to catch a glimpse of the king and queen) but they hung back on the other side of the bridge, not sure if they were still invited.

At last, at the edge of the wood, there came into the clearing first several knights of Gondor. They were astride beautiful horses and clad in their shimmering armor of silver and black. On their helmets they bore the winged crest of Gondor. They were not armed for war, but instead were adorned with flowers of welcome. Their armor and harness gleamed in the sun, and they were blaze with the glory of Gondor as they entered the clearing.

Close behind them was an escort of Elven folk, some on horseback, many walking. There was a glimmering about them, even at the noon hour, that made them seem as if they were visions rather than corporeal. They shone with the grace of the Eldar and provided company for Queen Arwen, who had at last given up her immortality to stay with King Elessar in the realms of Middle Earth. The Elves bore the banners of Arnor and some of Gondor. These were lighthearted folk who took joy in the delights of Middle Earth, and who were especially keen to meet the hobbits, who they viewed still as merry children.

At last there appeared Aragorn, Lord Elessar astride his black mount. He bore all of the trappings of his kingship around him, and wore a white cloak which blazed in the sun, reminding Sam of the White City of Minas Tirith itself. His face did not have the haggard serious look it did when the weight of the quest was upon him. His eyes shone with content, and it seemed as if age had fallen away from him, though more years had passed.

Next to him on a large palfrey rode Arwen Evenstar, Queen. She was arrayed in Elvish cloth which shimmered as she moved, and she was arrayed with tokens of Gondor around her waste and neck. Atop her head was a simple circlet of mithril, so delicate and beautiful. She too smiled with great contentment.

The group of hobbits now clustered together to greet them as they approached. The knights and elves of the vanguard had already formed a circle about them and stopped to await for their King and Queen to dismount. One of the guards came forward, blew a single tone from a carved horn, and then said loudly for all to hear:

"Lord Elessar and Queen Arwen greet the Shire folk here at the Baranduin Bridge at the edge of their lands. All hail the King and Queen!"

Unsure of the proper response, most of the hobbits shouted "All Hail the King and Queen!" in response, although some also clapped politely.

Aragorn smiled warmly, tears forming in his eyes as he looked upon the little group of hobbits. There were is friends of the Fellowship, and he wept for the joy of seeing that they all had their families about them.

Sam stepped forward tentatively, and cleared his throat.

"The Shire welcomes you, Lord Elessar and Lady Arwen. Please accept our simple hospitality!"

And with that, Aragorn threw aside the white cloak and strode towards Sam, Merry and Pippin. Under the cloak his garb though very fine, was still simple of design.

He knelt and brought each of them into a warm embrace. They were all so pleased at this welcome. The Lady Arwen, also dismounted and came forward, greeting each of them with kiss upon the cheek. They were introduced to all of the families present, and each received a personal greeting, much to their pleasure.

Except for Sam, Merry and Pippin, none present had seen a company of such importance and bearing. They were suitably impressed (and that is saying something for a hobbit!) As they came to Sam's family, they paused especially long to speak with Elanor. The Lady Arwen after having met all of Sam's children turned to her.

"Elanor The Fair they call you," she said in her musical Elvish voice. "And rightly so!" Arwen's eyes were deep blue and seemed to reflect starlight even by day.

Elanor curtsied. "Thank you My Lady," she said rather breathlessly. She had never seen an Elf before and thought she could not behold anything more beautiful in all the world. Then, she remembered the words she had learned from the Red Book, and had practiced all week, with some help from Sam who had been among the Elves and knew somewhat of the pronunciation.

"Le suilon, Lady Arwen. Le nathlam hí!"

[I greet you, Lady Arwen. You are welcome here!]

"You speak well," said Arwen, smiling and placing her hand under Elanor's chin to study her. Her eyes held such warmth and love it was hard to hold on to any sense of nervousness.

"With your parents' permission, the King and I would like to make you a maid of honor to our court," she said. Rosie and Sam both nodded, filled with pride. "There, you will learn even more Elvish words!"

"Yes, please!" said Elanor, not knowing quite what else to say. Everyone laughed and clapped. Arwen presented her with a small circlet which represented her status as hand maiden to the Queen. Elanor's cheeks were glowing as it was placed on her head by the Queen herself. A lovelier thing she had never owned. Her brothers and sisters crowded about her as soon as they thought it was appropriate, giving her hugs and kisses.

There was mingling amongst the various parties, all of whom at taken refuge under the cool shade of the tents. The food that had been prepared by the hobbits was met with high praise, even by the Elves, which did much to alleviate the hobbits' suspicion of them. The small number of curious townsfolk made their way shyly over the bridge into the clearing to join the party and Elessar and Arwen welcomed them all. One especial among them was Fredegar Bolger (now called Freddie) who stayed at the edge of the party timidly until Sam brought him forward. The members of the Fellowship had all recounted their full tales in Gondor, but poor Freddie, who had been in great peril at the hands of the Wraiths had never been properly praised for his role in helping Frodo escape the Shire.

"Our many thanks, Master Bolger," said Aragorn with much seriousness. "If you had not been such a good friend to your fellows and had not had a stout heart, all might have been lost!" He knelt and presented Freddie with a special (hobbit sized) blade forged in the smithies of Gondor. Poor Freddie was so abashed, he stuttered his thanks with much blushing and several 'shucks' and sticklebats' thrown in for good measure. Everyone cheered for him, and his stature in the Shire rose even higher after that.

The visitors had planned to set up camp for the night before setting out again the following day at their leisure. As evening approached, campfires blazed up here and there where the people of Gondor gathered in small groups. The Elves did not sleep, but preferred to walk in the woods by the light of the stars and moon. The woods were full of Elvish glimmerings that night, and the air was filled with gentle talk and laughter. The hobbits had brought many comforts with them (of course), and enjoyed the company immensely. Some of the Elves had brought musical instruments and were playing softly, adding to the magical feeling of the evening. Elanor sat with her family, swaying softly to the music and imagining life outside the Shire. Lake Evendim was very close to the Shire, not more than several days ride, and Arwen had said that Elanor's family could visit any time they wished. Elanor would only be staying a few months over the summer, after which she would be returned safely to her family in the Shire. Nestled beside her mother, who she would miss dearly, she soon fell asleep under the light of the stars, dreaming Elvish dreams of life at court in Annúminas.


	6. The Parting of Ways

The following day dawned fair and the sun tipped over the horizon, greeted by the morning song of birds. Some few of the Elves had already disappeared, going ahead on the road, for they felt the pull of the sea, even though that lay beyond their destination. Some of the King's men had already begun to pack in preparation for the march to Annúminas, but Aragorn and Arwen seemed in no hurry to leave. They broke their fast, twice by hobbit custom, and gave out many fine gifts to everyone. To Rosie, they gave many bolts of fine silk and a silver Elven brooch with a green stone in it. Aragorn made a special point to speak fair words to her, for Sam was dear to him, and it was clear how happy he was with Rosie.

"I name you Meril the Fair," he said to Rosie, who received the compliment shyly. (The name Rose in Sindarin is Meril) "I can well see how Elanor The Fair came to be so!"

She laughed and curtsied. "Thank you, my lord!

Everyone present received gifts, even those shy hobbits who had hung back on the other side of the bridge and had only lately gotten up their courage to cross it to see the king and queen. All of the children received special sweets and toys made by the dwarves, Gimli's folk, who maintained good relations with the king. Near the end of the gift giving, just before it was time to say farewells, Aragorn took Sam aside from the others.

"Samwise Gamgee," he said gently. "You the bravest and most special hobbit. Without you, Frodo would never have gotten to Mordor or destroyed the ring. These peaceful days of our kingdoms we owe especially to you."

Sam blushed and looked down at his feet. He never had gotten used to praise. Aragorn continued.

"Although we can never repay you for your service, I would like you to have this small token."

At this, he handed to Sam his own silver brooch, which was The Star of the Dúnedain, shaped like a many-rayed star, worn by the Rangers of the North, considered to be a badge of honor. Sam looked at it with tears forming in his eyes.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but this is too special! I don't deserve this!" he stammered.

"No Sam, you deserve much, much more than this. Let me pin it on you." And he pinned the brooch upon Sam's shoulder to hold the cloak closed against the morning chill. Sam never got over this gift, which was one of his greatest treasures until the end of his days.

The moment arrived at last when the company of men and Elves would move out and ride to Annúminas. Much fuss was made over Elanor, who was sure she had forgotten something important. But the Lady Arwen assured her (and her mother) that she would want for nothing at the King's court. After tearful goodbyes to her family, Elanor was put into a fine horse drawn cart, and she was waiving goodbye even before the cart began to move.

As they left the clearing by the Brandywine Bridge, Elanor was suddenly reminded of something she had read in the Red Book, something old Bilbo Baggins had written. They were just words to her before, but now she understood the _feeling_ of them, and in a clear, sweet voice she began to sing as the cart disappeared into the woods:

_Roads go ever ever on,_

_Over rock and under tree,_

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains in the moon._

_Roads go ever ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._


End file.
